


MAYBE

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Without doubt.Just be loved.





	MAYBE

**Author's Note:**

> Four

“就算你拥有全世界的数据库，你还是个谈恋爱的菜鸟，康纳。”

尽管汉克·安德森也好不到哪里去，但他还是要戏弄一下康纳才甘心。

康纳当然眉头一挑就想反驳，但是汉克依然打算继续耍赖到底，直接拿吻堵住了情人即将脱口而出的反对意见。

美好的感受令康纳犹豫了一下，将瞒着汉克调低了20%的机体敏感度调回到了100%。在短暂的延迟后，康纳原本略微迟钝的感觉开始恢复，数据伴随着偶尔的警告像乱码一样滑过康纳的系统。

他干脆选择暂时屏蔽了舌尖上数据分析模块的信息回馈，现在，康纳能清楚感受到汉克柔软的嘴唇印在自己的唇上，以及这个动作所附带的温柔了。

即便这份温柔立马就转化成了饱含侵略和占有的意味。

康纳的余光瞥见汉克跪在他腿间，那条血液流动不畅通的右腿。他没有犹豫，左手搂上汉克脖颈，分心计算着回应汉克的深吻，右手吃力的将身体慢慢撑起，以此希望汉克能往床上调整姿势，减轻对身体的负担。

忽然收到康纳热情的回应，和感受到攀上自己脖子的略微冰凉的手臂，汉克睁开了原本微闭的双眼，然后康纳睁得大大的，并且正偷瞄他右下方的眼睛直接映进了汉克·安德森的脑子里，他贴心的搭档肯定是看见了自己正感到发麻的右腿。被照顾感受自然是感动的，但是接吻不但不闭眼还分心，这也是需要惩罚的。

“接吻的时候好好闭上眼睛，GET IT？”

“GOT IT.”

即便装作认真的点了点头，康纳没有全部扣上的白衬衫领口还是被汉克揪了起来。

“至于被吻还能四处乱看，康纳你的处理系统相当棒嘛，uh—huh? ”汉克贴近他的耳朵，说着危险的话。

“分心是需要被惩罚的，Kid.”他这样不正经的，一字一句地说。

即使是这样强词夺理疑似调情的语调，还是让康纳忍不住去推理汉克可能做出的惩罚类型。

揪住他领子的手将他用力从床上提了起来，即便有很大一部分是康纳为了照顾汉克发麻的腿而顺势站起的。他被拽住衬衫，拖着卷起裤脚依然略长的睡裤赤脚站在地板上。

康纳的背因为汉克的动作重重靠在走廊的墙上，额头被汉克·安德森的额头抵住。

“先说好，康纳，把你偷偷下载的混蛋黄片和教学片给我删了。这就像他妈的电影剧透一样糟透了，我们不需要。”他们的眼睛距离很近，汉克看见自己搭档的眼神不自然的闪了闪，就知道自己猜对了。

“ **我爱你，但我不希望你因为这份感情而屈折自己的意志，以此来讨好我。爱是平等的，康纳。** ” 那双灰蓝色眼睛的主人盯着他，像在注视着他的灵魂。

“好。”面前的仿生人乖乖答应了。 

这次在汉克轻门熟路地撬开康纳牙关的时候，面前的搭档终于乖乖闭上了眼。而汉克·安德森干脆紧紧的抓住了身前人的两只手腕，按在墙上。

一个吻的后续被打断数次，即便是耐性极好的人也忍受不了。

舌尖报复性地舔过康纳口腔中的牙齿和拟似人类的黏膜，绕过舌根，邀请另一条笨拙的舌头一同尝试对方的味道。相对人体温度来说，康纳的嘴唇与口腔总是处于温度偏低的状态，而现在它们因为汉克而逐渐升温。

口腔中的空气被推搡，热烈的情欲与未被命名的冲动随着热的传递突破康纳的程式，让他无法控制浮上自己脸颊的潮红色。康纳的下身开始贴近汉克·安德森站在他双腿间的左腿，而汉克则慢悠悠地前倾身体，把腿贴近身前人的胯，打算好好告诉自己的情人这仍只是个令人焦灼的开始。

汉克能感受到康纳嘴中淡淡的薄荷味，因为他们家唯一一支牙膏就是这个味道，但现在还带上了一丝酒精的气息，自然是因为他汉克·安德森的关系，听起来就像康纳沾染上了他的气息，带着十足的色情含义。

热烈的深吻让混合着的唾液无处停留，断断续续地从忙碌的嘴角溢出，滴落在康纳洁白的衬衫上，和因为没来得及擦干而从栗色发尖落下衬衫的水渍混在一起。

汉克的吻开始下移，唇擦过稍显瘦削的下巴，他在搭档的喉结处轻咬，留下浅浅的牙印，随后又安抚似的轻吻，一连串不稳定的红色印记因为他的举动而接连留在仿生人干净修长的脖子上。

“嗯….啊..哈啊..”因为新增的组件开启了适度痛觉感应的康纳显得有些难耐，他克制着呻吟声，而被制住的双手无法触摸情人的头发，脸庞。伴随着痛感，焦灼的欲望从喉咙直往下窜，而他却将头颅扬起，眼睛半阖地看向天花板，日常的漠然表情早已被改变，而优雅的脖颈因此城池尽失。

康纳结实而触感绝佳的胸膛被衬衫所遮挡，汉克依靠着最后的耐心全部解开而没有扯掉它的扣子后，咬了一口搭档的后颈以作为焦躁的表示。即便这个印记很快便会消失，但他并不愿意加重力度让他的恋人因他受伤。

但康纳的身体上所带着的沐浴露味道，也让他疑惑为什么同一种东西在自己搭档身上就会显得更香和更加迷人。

身前人乳尖上布着的传感电路不及舌尖，但依旧细密，即便理论上毫无用武之地，但战后负责帮助康纳修复机体的专家也许是个完美主义者。

一路向下，粗糙的舌头掠过挺立的颗粒，不留情地吮吸，狠狠地将它碾压进乳晕，这所带来的名为快感的冲击让康纳微微摇着头，有些失神。他本能地将嘴中将出的声音压抑而回，即便微张着嘴，无法顾及嘴角的津液。

快感的电流像毒液一般四处扩散，来自下身持续不断的陌生感受使他涌出被触摸的渴望。

感受到搭档嘴中溢出的不完整的闷声，汉克眉毛一挑，坏心眼顿起。既然不愿意叫出声，那么只好逼迫康纳主动缴械，无法再分出心思去压抑自己的声音。他放过了右侧显得湿哒哒有些可怜的乳尖，却用牙齿轻碾另一侧被冷落的乳头，舌头绕着颗粒打转，随即便草草离开，吻上康纳毫无赘肉而让他艳羡得升起一秒不到健身主意的腹肌。

“啊…不，汉克…”他的搭档终归没能忍住再次出声，声调有些软，带着难耐的欲望。

康纳的睡裤因为码数不对而松松垮垮的，但被包裹其中的物件因为汉克的小动作而胀大，显露出形状。汉克·安德森松开对康纳一只手腕的限制，单手轻轻松松地褪下恋人的睡裤，和白色崭新的内裤，露出搭档此时已经好好勃起挺立的干净性器。

也许康纳的这玩意儿也是特殊定制的呢。汉克·安德森忽然想。

因为被注视，粘稠的液体从顶端兴奋滴下。汉克亲了亲性器的顶端，没有迟疑地张嘴含住这个与他的相比略显秀气的东西。

“汉克，喝啊……啊…不……”

康纳感受到汉克热乎乎的口腔包裹着他，被松开的一只手得以慰藉般地抚摸到汉克银色的头发，但紧接着汉克完全不留情他是个性爱新人而放肆的吮吸让他的手紧紧抓住身下人的头发。

“..呜..啊啊…..不…….！”康纳就连控制自己音量的心思也再不复存在。

舌尖绕着顶端打转，而后触碰到小孔，汉克左手扶着搭档颤抖且下意识摆动的胯，用不紧不慢但略微致命的速度吞吐着这根性器，让它能够进到自己喉咙更深的地方。舌头舔舐着柱身，汉克·安德森能感受到康纳在颤颤巍巍的变硬，胀大。多余的液体滴落在地板上，和水迹混在一起，无法辨认。

很快，再次骤然抓紧发丝的手让汉克知道康纳快到了射精的临界点，他开始温和地研磨，舔舐，但偶尔还是用尖尖的犬牙划过顶端，轻咬。

“慢……慢点！汉克不..不要..请..让我…呜啊！！”直到他的搭档终于呜咽着高潮，颤抖着腰将拟人的精液打入身下人的口腔。

“汉克，你不必…..这样。”康纳睁开有些潮湿的双眼，摇着头，松开了抓着汉克头发的手。

汉克闭上眼承受着这猛烈的射精感，等到康纳的性器开始疲软，他想了想，将嘴中的液体吞咽下去一些，然后松开康纳被他抓得发红的手腕，将人抱到客厅的沙发上。

本应在这的相扑并不在客厅，今天康纳带着它去了犬类检查中心。而客厅的窗户也因为下雨被康纳关着，差不多拉上了窗帘。

“屁股翘起来。”汉克拍拍还处在高潮余韵中的康纳腰身，把剩下的残余精液吐进手心，抹上搭档的股间。

“我既然他妈的打算做了，就肯定要做全套。难受记得说，康纳。”

“虽然不一定刹得住车。”汉克·安德森咧嘴。

“不用担心，汉克。激烈的性交不会损坏我的机体和生物组件，我..啊！”

即便康纳想好好说明，但汉克像变魔术似的从睡裤口袋拿出一支润滑剂，将冰凉的略粘稠液体挤入康纳的后穴。

半软的前端此时再次被握住，康纳有些不适应的晃了一下身体，但是没有做出反抗。常年持枪的手掌不同于口腔的细致润滑，而带着些许的粗糙，指腹擦过依旧湿润的顶端，带着技巧性地摩擦着搭档的性器，就连根部也不放过。有些软，可怜兮兮的小东西受不住这样的逗弄，淌出透明的液体，听话的重新翘了起来。

康纳有些难受的拿性器蹭了蹭汉克的手，发出低沉的哼哼声。

这像是邀请，但康纳绝不打算开口让其意义更加清晰，至少现在是。

他伏在沙发上，感受到汉克的一根手指抵开自己正努力放松的后穴，旋转着，将润滑剂挤压进甬道深处。这感受既令他感到有些陌生和羞耻，但同时他也感觉到汉克正专注地充分扩张着这个未经人事的地方，以让他得到更舒适的初次体验。

康纳是侦查，或者说是警用型的仿生人，至少并不是专门为了上床设计的，汉克知道他的搭档的后穴不像性爱型，但这依然是他所爱的。这个地方脆弱，经不起折磨，但又想让人狠狠贯穿，让它的主人坦诚的从嘴中吐出求饶的话语。

汉克感觉到了自己搭档的放松程度，根据判断直接加上了第二根手指，不紧不慢地转着，撑开这个狭窄，紧张得收缩的甬道。

“再放松一点。康纳。”他的另一只手离开搭档的性器，抚上康纳紧致的后腰，不能给他足够的反应时间，否则那张迷人的嘴里又会再次吐出所谓的建议和分析。第三根手指勉勉强强的跟入，随之而来的强有力抽插所带来的刺激从下向腰椎迅速传开，融化进了身体各处。

“唔….汉克…太多了..不..请稍微……快一点”康纳几乎无法控制自己随之摆动的腰，话尾的单词就像被他咽回去了似的小声，但汉克听见了。在手指终于算是能够正常地在后穴中抽插后，他才抽出手，顺便往裤子上擦了擦以免手滑。

甬道内突然失去压力的感觉几乎令康纳发狂，他忍住数据和警告在脑内叫嚣的声音，干脆把警报值调到最低。习惯了扩张的后穴不安的收缩，试图寻找能够重新填满自己的东西。

“康纳，我的东西可不小，希望你能好好吞下它。”汉克的浅笑没有变，但语气带着所谓的“无辜”，咂了咂嘴，简直像充满了恶意。

“……”

康纳伏在沙发上敞开着衬衫的胸膛起伏了一下，他回过头，汉克才看见他的搭档因为忍耐而有些发红的眼圈。

“PLEASE, FUCK ME.HANK.”

还没等汉克问些什么，他亲爱的情人像是带着无法隐藏的情欲，带着莫名的恳求声，把这句每个单词都带着炸药的话投进了他的脑子里。

带着要告诉他这句话绝对禁止对他汉克·安德森以外的人说，和他的康纳简直就是个无止尽的魅力发散装置这样复杂想法的汉克，干脆拿行动回答了身下的人。

扯下灰色的睡裤，早在某个吻时，汉克的性器便已经开始叫嚣，甚至感到有些硬的发疼。他把自己右侧散落下来的银发别回耳后，扶住大于平均值的性器，对准康纳充满着润滑剂的穴口慢慢地插了进去。

太过紧致的后穴使他轻呼出声，“HEY…..康纳放松点，天哪你太紧了…”汉克·安德森克制住自己想要一插到底的冲动，这样他的情人肯定会刺激坏的。

他轻拍搭档的臀瓣，示意身下的人放松下来，而康纳在汉克侵占进自己身体的时候，额角的LED灯便开始持续地闪过红色的光，他承受的刺激有些过大，需要时间适应。康纳唯一能感受到的是自己后方的甬道被大幅撑开，而流着汁液的前端被无情的冷落使他想要将抓着沙发的手伸向前端以得到暂时的抚慰。

尽管汉克只进去了一半不到，但这夹杂着痛楚的快感几欲令他发狂，康纳想逃离，却因为被填满的充实感而恋恋不舍，想要被深入，却因为汉克尺寸过大而令他倍感辛苦。

“汉克….”康纳无所适从，他就像被插入毒牙的猎物，尽管四肢矫健，却无法逃脱。

“我在。”汉克吻了吻搭档的脊背，依然开始慢慢抽动性器，润滑剂与后穴内的软肉一同被无情的碾压，撑开，无处可逃。康纳刚想有所动作的手被迫紧紧抓住沙发的边缘，以消化这像电流一般冲上他脊背的快感。

Life is changing.

康纳能感到所有不稳定的可能性，随着汉克慢而强烈的深入，直到他的性器根部也深深埋入他的后穴，变成了只有唯一确定的答案。

**他们拥有着彼此。**

虽然略带艰辛，但被填满的满足感依然使康纳轻喊出声，他的手不受控制的离开沙发，抚摸上两个人交合的地方，他的后穴被满满当当的撑开，带着十足的情色意味。他能感受得到汉克在他体内的跳动，但是现在康纳更希望汉克能够动一动。

他开始尝试前后摆动胯部，来纾解后穴内难耐的感觉。

汉克当然感受到了搭档的变化，他大概想让康纳记住什么才是合格的性爱，于是汉克·安德森抽出一点点深埋康纳体内的性器，还未等搭档说些什么，便又重重地插入到最深处，然后抽出，然后再次操进深处。

康纳张着嘴，向后扬起头。舌头动了动，嘴角的唾液痕迹还未被擦去，又重新滴下了新的。前端的性器终于受不住刺激再一次抖动着想要射精。

LED的红色持续亮了几秒，但至少这次开始慢慢变回黄色了。

大概是感受到搭档对他的渴望和适应，汉克终于放开了限制，扶住康纳的后腰狠狠地在深处抵死抽插，每一下都将后穴完全填满，抽出的性器带出几滴润滑剂与甬道的软肉，又在下一次撞击里被残忍摩擦。液体溢出后穴，淌下股间，与先前康纳的精液混在一起，弄湿了沙发。

“太快了…汉克.太大…我不行的，汉克…”康纳因为疯狂的快感而摇着头，性器早已再次释放了一次，精液溅上身下的沙发。

但汉克依然丝毫不控制力道地撞击着他的后穴，保持着良好的持久力，他将沙发上的恋人翻过身，后穴因为性器的转动而带起一阵阵的快感。康纳控制不住的收缩，让汉克简直感觉自己要缴械失守了。

银发的警探坏心眼地一次次研磨康纳的敏感点，在又抽插了十几下后，才把精液射进他的身体里。大股大股灼热的液体溅上高潮后敏感的内壁，康纳一阵失神，许久才从这强烈而疯狂的被射精感里缓过神来。

伏上康纳沾着些许精液的胸膛，汉克的性器还在他体内。汉克那双灰蓝的眼睛注视着康纳，一次次亲吻着他，这几乎不曾再感受过的情感似酒液漫出玻璃杯一样把汉克心里的所有不安冲刷殆尽。

而即便仍带着高潮微微的抽搐感，康纳吻着汉克带着白色胡须的下巴，闭着眼感受到的，也不仅是满足。

在过了约莫半个小时后，温存中的两人里，那位银发的却忽然破坏情调的问。

“AGAIN？”


End file.
